Dark Wings
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: He sacrificed it all. He gave into temptation. She vowed to never save him again. She told him to move forward. How can he move forward without her though? She was the heart of everything... Oneshot. Kane/OC. Written for ASlaveToWords.


**A/N: So, as promised, here's another oneshot written for ASlaveToWords 3 Lurve you, Shandi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

What had he done?

Sacrifice. That was what he had done. He had taken everything in his life and shattered it, sacrificing everything for that one thing.

What was that thing? Power? To prove to himself that he could do it?

…To lose his own humanity?

Kane Yamashita gritted his teeth as his normal calm and collected demeanor was shattered to the point of no return. He had sacrificed everything and gained nothing. There hadn't been an equivalent exchange in the end.

He had been waiting for someone like her all of his life, but now she had slipped away. Turned her back on him and his cruel desires, for he had made the foolish mistake of reverting back to his old persona, to the person that had been used and changed when he had done the same to Tyson.

Tyson had been his friend, and he had sacrificed their friendship for power.

He had become a monster and Kane knew it.

Now he had made the same mistake again. Only this time, he lost more than a friend. He lost the one person that had shown him to let go of regret and move on his life.

To not look back, to only move forward…

"Amanda…"

Kane winced as he stumbled down the dark streets of the city. His body was broken but his will wasn't. It hadn't taken him long for Amanda's words to sink in, to wake him up from his psychotic dream that had become his reality.

He was dead to the world now.

All the same, he just wanted someone to take him away.

He wanted that person to be Amanda as he fell into her embrace.

He closed his eyes as his feet gave from underneath him, the cold pavement greeting him, and his emerald eyes closed as his breathing deepened, his reflection in the dark puddle beside him in the moonlight.

The memories danced around him, punishing him for his sins, and repentance had slipped through his grasp at this point.

He could remember noticing her eyes first. They were as dark as ice, but held an inner fire that warmed them. The next thing he had noticed was her hair, as dark as a raven's wings, tumbling around her shoulders like a waterfall in waves of midnight beauty.

She moved with a warriors grace as she battled, putting all of her spirit and trust into her bit-beast. Amanda was like that. She trusted only her bit-beast, treating it as if it was her family.

Her only family.

Amanda's life had been rough, and she had endured a hell no one should suffer through. Yet that didn't let it bother her. She simply moved forward, her will her guide, and listening to her heart.

She didn't allow temptation.

Unlike him…

Kane had given in. He had been within temptation and he had grasped it, falling into a dance with the devil. And even though Amanda claimed she was far from an angel, she had been what had saved him the first time.

However, with that salvation came a warning.

"_Allow yourself to fall into temptation like that again, Kane, and I won't save you._"

She had kept her word.

It had been at least two years since that happened. Kane had kept his oath and so had Amanda. He resisted temptation and she continued to help him move forward.

Now it was the end of all hope for Kane Yamashita.

He had sacrificed Amanda. Stupidly, selfishly, he had sacrificed her.

He had spent years, feeling almost like centuries, blind to his own feelings for her. Amanda's rejection, though he wasn't entirely sure she was aware of how deeply she had wounded him or even knew how much he cared for her, had been the final push that had sent him back into temptation's hands.

"Aman…da…"

He groaned her name as he finally regained consciousness, rolling over onto his back, and gasping in pain. His emerald eyes flickered open and he froze, the texture under his body not the cold pavement from before, but rather a soft mattress.

Someone had saved him.

"Amanda?!"

Joy rang through his voice as he shot up, ignoring the pain that pierced through every nerve in his body and continued to throb mercilessly. His eyes looked around the vaguely familiar room of a dojo, but the moment he didn't catch a glimpse of the blue-black locks of Amanda, he was racked with disappointment and a little self-loathing.

She always kept her word.

She said she wouldn't save him.

She hadn't lied.

"You're awake…" 

Kane stiffened as he recognized that voice. He didn't want to look up and see familiar, laughing brown eyes, but it was inevitable. He felt Tyson sit on the end of the bed and grin.

"Kai found ya. What happened, Kane, buddy?"

Kane didn't answer, which made Tyson frown. Kane was acting different. Not like himself at all.

"Kane?"

"I'd appreciate it if you leave me alone," Kane whispered hoarsely.

Tyson gave a nod, "Alright, buddy, if you need anything just call. One of us will be here in a second."

Tyson crossed the room and closed the door softly, leaving Kane in darkness. He lay back down, wincing with every breath he drew, and closing his eyes. The memories returned, extracting their punishment and haunting him.

The pain he was feeling, he wouldn't have expected anything less from Amanda. She had retaliated with more than words. She had fought to keep herself from being sacrificed.

That battle had left them both broken, physically and emotionally, in some way.

In the end, Kane had lost her anyway.

His love never to be spoken to her face or uttered in a tender whisper.

"Amanda…"

"Finally come to your senses?"

Kane shot up again, gasping in pain and nearly falling out of the bed. A swift movement in the darkness occurred and he felt a cold hand press against his bare chest as he was pushed back onto the bed. Emerald eyes stared up in disbelief as raven locks tumbled around her face, her blue eyes as cold as ice locking on him.

Amanda Aravena's face was expressionless as she loomed over him. Her hand moved to his shoulder, fingertips trailing across his skin, and he hissed in pain and pleasure. Her hand finally reached his shoulder, gripping it lightly, but enough to let him know she had a vice-like hold on it.

"Answer me, Kane. Have you come to your senses?"

Kane bit his lip and gave a nod. "I'm sorry."

Amanda stiffened, "Apologizing won't repent for your sins."

"I know… but I still want to tell you I'm sorry." Kane breathed, his eyes closing part way.

He fought to stay awake.

He didn't want to wake up and find Amanda gone.

He wanted to look into her eyes, to touch her face, to try and gain her forgiveness.

"Why?"

Her icy tone asked the one question he expected.

Kane looked away, "I'm human. I'm weak to power."

"You're stronger than that." Amanda spat, "My respect for you is gone."

"I know…"

"How could you do this to yourself, Kane? To us?"

Kane smiled a half-smile sadly, "There never has been an 'us', Amanda. You rejected me, don't you remember?"

Amanda stiffened, eyes flickering in bewilderment and disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"I asked you to leave Beycity with me. I asked you to come with me. You said no."

"Of course I did. This is my home. Surely you don't need me as your traveling companion – " Amanda froze as she realized the underlying meaning of his words. "You… didn't want to leave me. You wanted me with you."

"The moment you leave it hurts." 

Amanda flinched as he said those words, "Kane, don't."

Kane sat up, ignoring the blinding pain, and he grabbed Amanda's wrist so she couldn't spring to her feet and back away, to reject him again.

"No, Amanda. You feel it too. Why else would you stay by my side for so long, why else would you trust me when you trust no one else? Why else would you get close to me?"

Amanda's eyes were flickering as she tried to pull her wrist free. With amazing strength Kane kept her ensnared, unable to flee.

"I didn't have anything until you, Amanda. You made me move forward and leave past regrets behind, memories left buried where they needed to be. You made me reach for the future."

Amanda shook her head, "You can't possibly believe I'm the cause for those things. You did that all on your own." 

Kane clenched his eyes shut, "No! Amanda, without loving you, I would still be lost in my past, never moving forward, falling into temptation again and again until I destroyed myself!"

"Then where are you now?!" Amanda shouted.

"I have nothing. I sacrificed everything. Including you."

Silence fell between them, deafening.

"Kane…"

The chill from her voice melted away.

He didn't look up. He didn't want to see the hate in her eyes any longer. He wanted to turn back time and make everything right again.

Yet that wasn't moving forward, now was it?

"You didn't lose everything." Amanda whispered against his ear.

Kane felt the familiar heat rise to his face as emerald eyes collided with ice blue. Her cold hand pressed against his face, to let him know she was still there.

"But your oath…"

"I said I wouldn't save you, Kane. You saved yourself, just now."

Kane blinked and felt his heart mending ever-so-slowly. Amanda's pale pink lips formed a small smile before she felt Kane release her wrist. She gently pushed him back onto the bed, forcing him to rest.

Kane reached out for her, "Amanda!"

"Shh… I'm not going anywhere." Amanda promised.

And she never broke her promises.

Kane nodded and went to close his eyes, to give in to sleep, but he noticed a curtain of raven locks spill around him. Emerald eyes glanced up, staring deeply into ice blue.

She was so close…

Close enough for him to taste her breath on his tongue through barely parted lips. Her forehead pressed against his as her eyes closed, her sweet and dark sent sending a chill through his entire being.

"I had nothing else either Kane, until I met you… loving you made me unlock the chains around my cold and icy heart." Amanda breathed. "You said you loved me…"

"I do. More than my own life."

Amanda's lips formed a smile, "Just don't sacrifice that for me… and you will always have my heart, Kane."

Their lips met in a tender kiss, passionate in its own way. Kane wrapped his arms around Amanda, pulling her against him and as close as possible, not wanting to let go. Amanda ran her fingers through his blue locks, smiling through the kiss.

The dark wings of night encased around them, shielding them from temptation.

* * *

**ETP: Mwhahahah! Nightwish and Within Temptation = Love**

**Musical Inspiration: Dark Wings – Within Temptation**


End file.
